


Ukuqhakaza

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuqhakaza

Ngenkathi uJaime ehlangana noBrienne etafuleni, wabona ukuthi kukhona okushintshile. Wamgqolozela futhi? Wazitshela ukuthi ngempela kwakuyinkohliso yokukhanya, kepha cha: lapho ebheka futhi, izihlathi zakhe zazivele zipinki. Kuthuthukise isikhalazo sakhe kuphela, futhi wazama ukugwema ukukhathazeka kwakhe ngokuthola izimbotshana zewayini.

Wathatha izitsha zakhe wasunduza udayi obilisiwe nemifino eduze kwepuleti lakhe. UBrienne wambheka isikhashana wabe esebuyela ekudleni kwakhe. Wayengasenaso isifiso sokudla esikhulu futhi uhlangothi lwayo lwalubuhlungu ngaso sonke isikhathi, kodwa wenza konke okusemandleni akhe ukuthi adle futhi athole amandla. Abaqwayizi babemxwayisile ukuthi angaphinde abuyele emkhakheni wezokulolonga masishane, futhi kwakukhona amandla angenakuqhakanjiswa kuye ayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi kufanele enze njani. Kwakusele izinsuku ezimbalwa futhi azizwe esekulungele ukukhuphuka ama-tapestries amahle ayehlobise izindonga zakhe.

Ukube isilonda besisondele kakhulu ekuphulukisweni ngokuphelele. Wayedinga ukukhipha inkemba, alwe, axoshe lo mshophi owavulwa izindaba zikaTywin Lannister ngaphansi kwezinyawo zakhe. Inhliziyo yakhe yazizwa inyathelwe.

Nangempela, yahlebeza. Renly, ungakwenza kanjani?

Le kwakuyimicabango yobuwula yowesifazane, uBrienne uzitshele yena, nokho izinhlungu beziqhubeka. Wayekade azi ukuthi uRenly ngeke amthande umhlane wakhe, futhi wazitshela ukuthi ubengalindele lutho kuye. Lokho bekungelona iqiniso: okungenani, wayelindele ukwethembeka okuthile, inhlonipho ethile kuye. Ubecabanga ukuthi ukuthole lokho, kepha empeleni bekuyiphupho nje. Noma imuphi umusa abemtshengise wona ubukade ulungile futhi enenhlonipho. Kwakufanele kuye njengendlalifa yaseTarth.

Njengomuntu oxhaphaza abanye, kucacile ukuthi akazange agqugquzele ukuzinikela kuye ngokuphelele.

Kungazelelwe, noma yikuphi ukudla okuncane ayekuthole selokhu wagwazwa kumshiya. Ngenkathi equkula ipuleti yakhe, uJaime wasukuma ngokushesha. Ngokusobala, kwakungeyena ukuphela komuntu ongahluphi. Ubemi kobuhlungu obukhulu futhi wayesezombiza ngobusuku obuhle lapho ephendukela kuye. Kwakunokubukwa emehlweni akhe, kwaba sengathi wayefuna ukukhuluma okuthile kodwa ayengavumi, futhi lokho kumgqolozele lapho.

"Mnandi, kepha ungachithi isikhathi esiningi kukho. Sinezinhlelo zokuthi senze njani," kusho yena maqede izwi lakhe lithule. Kwamthinta lapho ukuthi wayenokuthile okudabukisayo futhi: udadewabo uqobo amkhaphile, wayezovusa amabutho amlwele. Ukhohlwe uthando nomndeni… kumele azizwe eyedwa.

"Iseluleko esihle, nkosi yami," kuphendula uBrienne esebenzisa izindebe ezinobukhulu.

Anikine ikhanda amshiye yedwa ezindlini zakhe, kuvalwe umnyango ngemuva kwakhe buthule. Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho abona khona ukuthi bekungaba kuhle ukuthi angashiyelwa egumbini elingenalutho nemicabango yakhe edabukisayo. Ngokububula, wakhwela izintokazi zakhe ukuthi zimsize alungiselele ukulala.


End file.
